The Ronins
by Jiakenmin
Summary: Imprisoned criminals from another world refusing to cooperate with S.H.I.E.L.D to reform so some will use their wits to find some way to get out of their infernal prison to seek a better life outside bar, but sooner said then done how will these criminals adapt to their new way of life.
Chapter 1 The Escape

So my comrades and I no how should I put it were stranded on a planet that we felt foreign while it resembled home somehow, but to put it simply were all captives in this prison built by this S.H.I.E.L.D whom has declared my people a bunch Villains and not only that they're keeping us captive somewhere in this godforsaken island in the middle of nowhere only way out is either parole which is highly unlikely how everyone here's a coldblooded killer to begin with, only way out is either join the academy by reforming one self attitude but S.H.I.E.L.D wants a different kinda thing they want to implant a cybergenic bomb into our brains to control us if we get outta line so we all banded together to ESCAPE

Everyone was hanging out in the yard there was Kojiro Ventura the speedfreak, then there was me Tai Lung hanging out with my best bud Seto Jianyu

"Keep your eyes to yourself Tai, we might be friends but don't act creepy"

"Sure" He then turned to Kojiro "You got the thing ready"

"As ready it'll be can't stand being in this pen for any much longer it feels like a decade since we arrived to this dirtball after being interrogated constantly by them then getting my mind freakin probed" Kojiro looked quite tired but slipped the needed gear to escape this ballpin

"So where are you guys gonna head after we do this" Kojiro was curious while a S.H.I.E.L.D guard was slowly passing by them holding a high tech gear weapon that shoot magic or laser of some kind

"Well don't now might try our luck in NYC with Seto tagging along of course" Seto had no objections to that until it dawn on him

"Dumbass that's like going into a den of lions whose gonna devour you whole, that's League of Avengers territory"

"Well it ain't like you got any bright Ideas!"

"Guys guard" Seto alerted his comrades who was arguing and stopped to look

"Yo boss man what's happenin" Kojiro greeted the guard rudely

"Cochise you got a visitor"

Kojiro got up "Me?" he pointed to himself

"Yes you Cochise someone actually wanted to meet you're worthless ass. Now get a move on" guard barked

"Well guys I gotta go see who it is"

"Well see ya Ko"

"Take care of yourself"

Kojiro was getting cuffed by the agents and was escorted throughout the steely corridor as he knew as home for now at least, he stepped into a room which he was forcefully shoved "Baka" he said to the guard as the room had a person sitting looked like a business man

The man hid behind the shadows only his face was not visible only torso

"Sit down young man" the man's voice sounded soothing with hint of malice behind it

'Why not' he sat down "What do you want from me exactly we and you ain't exactly pals" Kojiro spoke to the stranger like he knew him

"Come on Kojiro you know I can get you out. Only if you do this last favour for me and you'll be let free with a clean slate" the man emerged out from the shadows revealing his identity to be 'General Thaddeus Ross'

"If you put it like that it ain't like I got much choice do I" Kojiro said defeated

"Does Nick Fury know that you employ me on you're suicide missions general?"

"Well, well, well I see my little puppet thinks he can extort me think again punk!" he slammed Kojiro's head to the table and held him down "Am the only one that even gives a small smidgen bout you so if I were you, I would obey and not bite the hand that feeds you boy"

Kojiro saw his hand beginning to take form red colour and his hand looked to be growin until the general calmed himself and let but not before making his message clear

"Do you understand me boy!" the general applied pressure towards Kojiro's skull

"AGH my fuckin head mate!" Kojiro felt all blood starting to pour

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" the general face looked red like he was bout to take new form

"OKAY I GIVE!" Kojiro relented "I will follow you're fuckin orders!" the general lifted his hand away from Kojiro's head "Fuck man you could of just asked me" as the general straightened his tie

"So what do you want me to do?" Kojiro readjusted his head to the right angle

"I want someone taken care off like you guys put it"

"Whom?"

The general threw a doc on the table and Kojiro opened it

"He's some upstart crimelord whose been getting high tech from somewhere we need you two to find out about where and what and finish the job smoothly without any problems"

"We?" Kojiro asked with a puzzled look and a raised eyebrow

'Slam!' Kojiro was on the ground and a Sai was aimed at his throat while he looked at his new partner in crime

Elektra a killer for hire and a crazy kung fu wolf bitc- before Kojiro could finish introducing part he was kicked right between the ribs

"And you supposed to be my partner" Elektra said looking at Kojiro observing him

"Yeah that's right if I finish this favour am home free to wander this dirtball" Kojiro wiped the blood of his face

"Well Kojiro has he implanted something into you're brain to keep you from going AWOL?" Elektra asked in Japanese

"Yes, unfortunately" he pointed to his lobotimized area of his brain

"Also Kojiro what do you plan on doing after you're free" Elektra had sheated her Sai

"Don't know might just become a killer for hire" he said casually which Elektra responded

"For a kid of such a young age I never knew that someone would actually want to be a killer. Most kids would likely like to be a Avenger"

"Screw that helping people with out getting some green ain't ma style, I don't work without paper" which kinda made Elektra chuckle that Kojiro noticed "What! I don't do saving without getting paid"

"Whatever future killer" she smiled at his casual way of thinking of becomin a assassin "We have a job to do lets do this" as both had scouted out the location where the meeting of would take place

Kojiro and Elektra easily subdued each guard before they even know what hit them as they

"We're in" Kojiro uttered as both Elektra and him observed the meetdown

The Crime boss was some rookie wanted to prove himself to the Maggia family so he decided to purchase weapons from Hydra

"Hydra" Elektra uttered

"Whom?"

"A old organization-"

"You now what I just do not wanna now right now" because was tired to learn bout things that was kinda long to an end that it reached huge porportions that was immense

"Okay so it's Hydra lets make our move" both Kojiro and Elektra jumped down until a Hydra goon threw a electric grenade at Kojiro who got hit and fell straight down while Elektra seemingly started taking out goons left and right with great ease

'Kojiro!?' Elektra wondered where he was

Kojiro was bout to get up as he saw the rookie crime boss hovering over him, Kojiro was bout to reach for his Katana but the crime boss shoot his hand so he couldn't reach for it

"Wrong place wrong time to play hero punk!" the crime boss had a smug look on his face as he was bout to fire

Before the shoot was fired Elektra had thrown one of her Sai's at the crime boss shootin wrist disarming him as Kojiro drew his Katana and cut the rookie down in a spring of blood followed afterwards

"That was just coo" as Kojiro put it then slashed five guards finishing them all up in a single swing of his blade

"We all done here?" Kojiro asked Elektra as she killed the last man

"Yes were done" as she had blood splashed across her face

"I didn't need savin back there by the way I could had done that man in"

"No need to thank me for saving your life" Elektra told Kojiro off

Soon after a call was ringing in the dead rookie mobster and Kojiro answered it

"Yo"

"Good job kid you did well as for you're reward lets say there was no explosive implant in you're brain so am letting you go after dutifully performing every task that I asked of you" The general sounded pleased of Kojiro "Now do go on and do great things but if not you'll find out there's worse things then prison" which made Kojiro gulp "Understood"

"Understood General" he said coldly as he hung up

"So you just gonna wander this dirtball?" Elektra said while getting ready to leave

"Yeah might I don't have any where to go might as well just don my original title 'Vice Ronin' like the name implies I wander" Kojiro said while thinking of any place to go or belong which was none

Elektra was bout to leave after all this mission was over she didn't need to help this kid out because it wasn't her responsibility

"Well good luck in you're new life Ronin" she said disappearing

"My new life" Kojiro said out loud as he walked out to the new world introduced to him


End file.
